pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fresh Start
Fresh Start ''is the first episode of Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master. It aired on 6/24/14. READ IT OR DIE Plot ''A ten-year old is eating breakfast at a table with his mom and sister. He looks at his watch, which has what looks like a Mega Stone in the middle Boy: Oh crap mom, gotta go. I'll call you later. Mom: Bye, Dakota, be safe! Dakota: You got it, dudette! And, bye Bella! Bella (Sister): Bye Dakota! Dakota Runs out the door, heading for a lab. ???: Hey! Dakota! He turns around and sees a girl his age running to him, while he's at the door to the lab. ???:Let's not go in yet! I wanna wait for Harold! Dakota: Whatever you say, Lola. They wait for about two seconds, and then a red-headed kid comes running to them. Lola: Hey Harry! Harry: It's Harold! Lola: Fine, Harold. Harold: Better. Dakota: *Ahem* I really hate to break up this very ''interesting discussion, but I have this thing called a life that I want to get back to. So shut up. Both of you. Lola:............................................................ Harold:.............................................................................STFU. ''Suddenly, the door opens and Prof. Oak is in the doorway, smiling. Prof. Oak: So you kids must be the ones picking up your first Pokemon today! Dakota: You bet! Harold: OH YEAH! Lola: I guess. Prof. Oak: Well then come right in! They go in, and then they see every starter pokemon there is on a table. Their faces light up. Harold: Let's all get Pokemon from the same region! Dakota picks his Pokemon first, then we pick the remaining ones from each region! Dakota: Seems legit. Lola: HOW COME HE GETS TO PICK??!?!?!? Harold: He's the leader, idiot. Lola:.......... **** you. Prof. Oak ignores them, and Dakota automatically picks the Snivy, whom he names "Ren". Dakota: MINE! YOUR NAME IS REN! Ren: Sweet. Dakota: Did you guys hear that? Lola: Hear what? Prof. Oak: It seems that Dakota has the ability to converse with Pokemon. Harold: I've never heard of such an ability! Lola: What a NERD ALERT! Lola then chooses an Oshawott, which she names Carol, and Harold gets a Tepig, whom he refuses to give a nickname to. Prof Oak then gives them Pokedexes to wear like a watch, and they leave the lab. Dakota: This trip will be fun, huh? Harold: Oh, yes, definitely. Lola: Sure. They walk off further, and then they hear Prof. Oak calling to them. They turn around. Prof. Oak, to Dakota: Are you a boy or a girl? What's your name? THE END Characters *Dakota Rex *Lola Neil *Harold Nate *Prof. Oak *Ren the Snivy *Carol the Oshawott *Harold's Tepig *Dakota's Mom *Bella Trivia *It is revealed that Dakota is the leader of their group. *This is the first series where the main characters could've picked ANY starter. *It is revealed that Dakota already has a Mega Ring. *Prof. Oaks line at the end is a reference to his questions to the player in the beginnings of most Pokemon games. *OmniDragon revealed that Prof. Oa asked Harold and Lola the same questions as Dakota Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Awesome Category:OmniDragon